1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image de-noising method and apparatus for removing noise from images.
2. Description of Related Art
A total variation method for removing noise from images has been proposed by Leoinid I. Rudin, et al. in “Nonlinear total variation based noise removal algorithms” (Physica D 60 (1992) pp. 259-268).
However, small details and textures are often lost in the process of the conventional total variation method because the conversion or regularization parameter is fixed over the entire image.